


Developing

by kiriringiri_chuu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future NSFW content, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriringiri_chuu/pseuds/kiriringiri_chuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know if you see some typos! My native language is Spanish, but I did my best. Depending on the comments/likes, this fic will have more chapters. Rated M because of future NSFW content, but it will be mentioned at the beginning if the chapter contains NSFW. Chapt.1 is SFW. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see some typos! My native language is Spanish, but I did my best. Depending on the comments/likes, this fic will have more chapters. Rated M because of future NSFW content, but it will be mentioned at the beginning if the chapter contains NSFW. Chapt.1 is SFW. Enjoy!

Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan. A recurrent place for all of those people who love anime and video games. You can even see people walking on the streets with their cosplays on. Cat café, Maids café, you can find tons of weird stuff and also pretty things. Announcements everywhere and people bumping with you.  
  
Today is an incredibly hot day. It was expected from summer, and expected from Akihabara to be crowded when all the schools are having their vacations. But that does not mean that Hinata Hajime was going to be free from working.  
  
Hinata Hajime was a stupidly average college student. I am not joking. He is the very clear definition of an average college student. His grades were not in the top 100 and he was not even close to be popular. He has a good relationship with almost everyone. But he has to work his ass off to get enough money to survive.  
  
Why? Well, he lives by himself. He is not in good terms with his parents, and apparently they gave him their old apartment of them to move. He gladly accepted, but now he has to deal with the real world. They are not going to give not even a penny for the rent.  
  
He worked as a pizza delivery boy and at a library, but eventually he slacked off. Now he is working at a restaurant as a waiter. The restaurant's name is "MoeMoe Family Restaurant". Besides the restaurant, there was an Arcade.  
  
Hinata hated his uniform. He looked dumb and kind of girly with it. The uniform was a white long-sleeve shirt with buttons, black jeans and a pink apron with the MoeMoe Family Restaurant sign on it. But he kind of deserved it. He could have searched for other places to work but no, he supplicated for that place since he really needed it. But that does not mean that he loves it.  
  
The restaurant has a contrast of hot pink and light pink walls. The chairs and tables are white and curvy. It has 2 big TVs with music videos of idols. Hinata was pretty bored of the same songs sounding over and over again. He could swear that he already memorized all the lyrics and could win a contest of idol music.  
  
He has been working at the restaurant for almost 1 year. He recognized some recurrent clients, sometimes asking them things like "The same as always, right?" when asking for their orders. Even with his problems and dislikes,he tried to be nice. After all, they are the reason for his income.  
  
Normally after work, the boy walks directly to his home since most of the times he is too tired to even think about going somewhere else. Maybe he would stop at a convenience store and buy curry or instant cup noodles. But the store was not busy today and he feels like hitting the Arcade for awhile. He is not recurrent at all, but he likes shooting games. Maybe because he can release all the stress from college and work with those games.  
  
He went to the arcade and was in front of The House of the Dead, taking some coins to start the game. When he suddenly saw a short girl with short pink hair putting her coins and starting the game.  
  
"Excuse me, I was going to play first" - Hinata said with a confused voice. But the girl was already immersed in the game. He got a little angry, but he also thought that it would be funny to see her lose quickly. The game consisted of killing zombies with your gun and change into different scenarios and bosses. You had to be careful to not get caught or you will lose.  
"She is going to end up soon, she does not seem experienced" he thought and watched the screen of the game as she played. For his surprise, 5 minutes passed and the girl was playing really focused. Then 7,10,15 minutes and she has not lost not even the slightest percent of life. Astonished, he kept watching her play. Her face was serious and the way she moved the gun was flawless. After 30 minutes, she beat a high score and was about to leave the machine. Her face was pale and her eyes were like two gems. Hinata caught his voice and nervously talked to the girl.  
  
"You are really awesome. I overestimated you to be honest" - the boy said trying to sound as cheerful as possible, but kind of jealous of her.  
"Really?" she said with a vague voice. Just when Hinata was about to open his mouth to talk, she talked again.  
"Do you like that game?" she asked with a peek of curiosity.  
"I am not too recurrent here. But yes, I like that game" Hinata answered, like if it was not obvious when he was about to play and she just appeared out of nowhere. But now he had an idea and had to put it to work.  
"I see" she answered and looked at the machine and then straight to Hinata's eyes. Hinata felt a bit awkward. I mean, who would not when a complete stranger is looking at you like that? Her expression was serious, but had a glint of happiness, more like a smile. Maybe it was part of his imagination.  
"Do you want to play again?" Hinata put his plan to work. He wanted to see who was better at playing the game. The girl looked at him with confused eyes, tilting her head and putting her index finger under his chin.  
"Umm, ok.... I think"  
"How about a multiplayer?" Hinata asked, peeking her interest.  
"Ok then" the short girl accepted.  
  
Both of them stepped up the stage and put the coins inside the little gap. They took their guns and started the game. As soon as it started, the girl's face was completely turned to a really serious expression. Hinata tried his best to not get distracted by the girl's magnificent movements and concentration. The minutes passed and both of them were engrossed in the game. Hinata was really good at that game and had a high score and everything, but the girl was other thing. If you did not see her playing, you could swear that the machine was broken. After almost 1 hour of playing, even drops of sweat were falling from Hinata's temple from the tension. Unanticipatedly, a zombie blocked the screen, making it hard to see and causing both of them to lose. At the end, the girl's score was at the top again, followed by the other high score she archived before playing with Hinata and some other insane high scores.  
  
The girl looked exhausted, and Hinata can not imagine how she can tolerate having a hoodie after being stood up for one hour, playing intensely. It is true that the game did not require any movement besides being stood up and your arms movement for the gun, but still it was tiring.  
"Are you ok?" Hinata politely asked the girl.  
"Yes. I need to rest... I guess"  
"Don't say that with an uncertain voice. Of course you need to rest. Come one, lets get something to drink." Hinata walked with her to a vending machine which was close to the Arcade.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" Hinata asked while opening his wallet, looking for coins.  
"I don't know. Maybe water or juice?" again the girl answered with such an uncertain tone. It was getting on Hinata's nerve. But he ignored it and tried to be nice to her. "Ok then" he inserted the coins and got a can of coke for him and some strawberry juice for her.  
"I was going to buy it! You didn't have to pay me a drink" she answered while puffing her cheeks a little. Hinata thought that it was cute, and invited her with a head movement to sit on a bench next to the vending machine.  
  
The area was less crowded since it was late. Not exactly late, but looking at the sky and guessing, it looked like around 8pm. And at nighttime, most of the tourists in the area are already at their hotels or wherever they are staying. And Hinata remembered about something stupid yet important that he did not realize until now.  
  
"By the way, what is your name? I'm so sorry for asking it after so long. I got... distracted" Hinata felt his face fill with embarrassment.  
"Me too. Don't worry" she answered while looking at him and making signs with her hands like if it was nothing.  
"My name is Nanami Chiaki. Nice to meet you" she said with a cheerful voice and a big smile.  
"Same here, nice to meet you too. I'm Hinata. Hinata Hajime" he replied and bowed his head a little. Nanami giggled a little and smiled again.  
"I like this juice. It tastes so sweet and feels so refreshing! I have never drank one of this before" she said with a curious voice, like if that juice was like a new experience for her.  
"I'm glad that you liked it, Nanami-san" Hinata drank his coke in a gulp and let a sigh of relief scape his lips. Why? He did not know. But he felt relieved for some reason.  
  
After some minutes of silence and both of them looking at the sky, Hinata broke the silence.  
"You see-" he started and she looked at him with an interested face.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to play again at the Arcade. I had a good time" Nanami looked at him fascinated, like a child just after receiving the news that they are going to Disney World of something by the sort.  
"Yes! I don't have any problem" she replied happily, and Hinata could swear that she was about to jump of excitement.  
"Then... My shift ends at 3pm and I work at the restaurant besides the Arcade. Is that time ok?" Hinata tried to sound confident but he was kind of nervous. You see, she is a cute girl after all and she seems to be nice. But he does not want to get any ideas. He has seen tons of girls at his work but she had something...different?  
"Sure!" She stood up from the bench and nodded, accepting the offer.  
"In that case, lets exchange numbers so we can let each other know if something happens" Nanami said in a reflective manner. Hinata was surprised by that, but they exchanged their numbers and Hinata walked her home.  
  
It was already dark and something made him think that she was a bit clumsy by the way she talked to him. So he was afraid of leaving her to walk home by herself. 15 minutes later, they parted ways since she lives in the other side of the block. They waved their hands saying goodbye to each other and Hinata was already thinking about trying to beat her tomorrow at the Arcade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day came, anxiousness bashed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking a month to upload the next chapter. I entered college and I have been really busy. I will do my best to upload every two weeks. 
> 
> And as always, if you see something that is not well written you can always let me know. 
> 
> This chapter is SFW.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
               Hinata's apartment is not exactly as organized and pretty as you would think. It is not dirty, but it has some dust in the corners. The boy cleaned it up a bit and then left his shoes at the entrance and entered his apartment. Switching the lights on, the boy ran to the kitchen and looked up for cup noodles. While looking up for the cup noodles, he found his broom and cleaned the floor. Then he picked up some dirty clothes from the floor and put them in the hamper.  
  
               Now that everything is more organized, he put the cup noodles in the microwave and patiently waited for it to finish heating up. He thought about his day and how everything happened so quickly. In just a few exchanges of words, now he is planning to go out with a girl. A really cute one, he had to be honest. He never imagined that something like that was possible in real life.  
  
               The microwave beeped and he carefully took the cup noodles out since he accidentally overheated them. He laid down on his sofa and ate them, blowing the noodles trying to cool them down a bit. He kept thinking about tomorrow, but at the same time he tried not to. He does not want to make illusions and then end up hurt. Hinata shook his head like if that could help him to keep all those thoughts away. It was already late, and he had to go to work the next day, too.  
  
               The boy finished eating and then took a bath. When he finished bathing, the phone was ringing. The name "Nanami Chiaki" appeared on the screen of his phone. He looked at the screen and thought about how to answer the call.  
  
"Should I just say 'Hello'? Or 'Hi'? What should I do?!" He almost yelled with anxiety bashed over him.  
  
"Fuck she is going to hang up soon if I don't answer" the nervousness was overcoming him. Hinata finally answered the call, just in time.  
  
"Hello?" "Hello Hinata-kun! I-I just wanted to make sure that this was the correct number.” Nanami said, kind of stuttering. Hinata secretly felt relieved that he was not the only one who was nervous.  
  
"Oh sure. No problems." Hinata said trying to sound as calmly as possible.  
  
"Well then, goodnight Hinata-kun." Nanami's voice was so sweet that Hinata could swear that he felt his heart skip a bit.  
"Goodnight Nanami, see you tomorrow."  
"S-sure! Bye" Nanami answered happily and hung up.  
The boy cuddled on his bed and he slept after hearing her voice. Her voice was so sweet and relaxing. Hinata was starting to love this day.  
  
               The next day came; Hinata woke up by his phone's alarm ringing really loud. He always had a big problem with waking up using alarms since he does not hear them or turns them off and keeps sleeping. This has caused him troubles at work like getting late and receiving accusations from him boss. But today was different, he was excited and anxiousness bashed over him.  
  
"Is this going to be ok?" He asked to himself while bathing after waking up.  
  
               He brushed his teeth and ate some cornflakes. He rapidly changed his clothes, putting another shirt under his job’s uniform and bringing and small backpack with him. The boy cleaned the floor and the mess at the kitchen and went to his work. Hinata only have college 3 days a week. He did this kind of schedule so he could work more hours since he really needs the money to pay his debts.  
  
               The walk from his apartment to his job was like 15 minutes. His shift began at 10 o clock and it was already 9:45 when he was closing his apartment's door. He got on time to his job. Even when most of the time on his shift he was daydreaming, he did not receive any complaints from his customers nor his boss. Maybe it was because of the tons of times that he went to work without sleeping because of all-nighters or...maybe his irresponsibility of going to sleep late because he was goofing around.  
  
               When his shift ended, he went to his job's bathroom and cleaned his face. He kept looking at himself in the mirror, looking for spots or something weird on his face. Founding nothing, Hinata took out his apron and went out of the bathroom. He was wearing his jeans from work and a blue shirt that he had under his work's uniform. Hinata put the job’s shirt and apron in his backpack walked out of the bathroom. Then, he slowly walked out of the restaurant. Why slowly? Because he was nervous, but oh well. It was already time to see her again.  
  
               He entered the arcade and leaned on a wall. Taking his cellphone out, he sent her a text message. "I'm already here" The phone had the word "Sending" on the screen and Hinata put it in his pocket. Almost immediately, the phone vibrated. He unlocked it and saw a new message from Nanami.  
  
"I'm on my way! （＾ω＾）" He giggled at the message, looking at the icon she just sent. The boy tried to imagine her voice while saying that but he could not. He does not know her that well at all.  
5 minutes later, the girl entered the arcade. She was wearing short shorts and a pink tank top that contrasted with her hair. He went almost running to where Hinata was.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said with a fatigued voice.  
  
"Don't worry, you came really fast. Why are you so fatigued?" the boy asked with a concerned voice while trying to hold a giggle.  
  
"I was late!" she said with a sad voice, looking at the floor. Goddammit, she looks so cute the boy thought.  
  
"But it was just 5 minutes, don't worry" he petted her head and smiled.  
  
"So, what do you want to play today?"  
  
"Hmm..." she made that sound while making a thinkable posture with her face and hands.  
  
"I was thinking about DDR. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." he replied. Nanami took her purse out of her pocket. Then, both of them went to the machine.  
  
"Do you know how to play?" she said with a curious voice while looking at Hinata.  
  
"Yes, of course!" he answered with a confident voice.  
  
 _I can do it, this will be easier than the other time's game._  
  
"Ok then" she said while smiling at him. She inserted the coins inside the hole that the machine had and started the game in Insane.  
  
               And then Hinata knew he was fucked. He had played, of course, but in Normal and some Hard songs but never Insane. His feet got confused and his mind too. Hinata could not even get the hang of what was going on on the machine's display. Hinata obviously lost, and it really hurt him see how the girl could move so fast and understand what was going on. The "SS" and "Perfect" appeared at the end on the screen and Hinata felt so angry. He wanted revenge, and so he asked her to play again.  
  
And again.  
And again.  
And again.  
  
               All of the times they played, he could hear the "50 combo", "100 combo" and all of the numbers from there on. She did not do not even a single miss, all of her movements were perfect. It was already 5pm and then Hinata gave up. He was not even close to her punctuations. The greatest punctuation that he got was a D. Yes, a D after 30 retries. At least he does not have to make exercise today.  
  
"I quit" he said while gasping for air. Nanami was tired, but not as much as Hinata.  
  
"Oh...ok then" she said almost like a murmur. She looked at Hinata concerned. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered, regaining his posture.  
  
"Wait here" she said and disappeared within the people at the arcade. Nanami did not wait for a response from Hinata. Hinata thought that it was weird, but did not give it too much deep thought. He kept looking at the screen. One side of the screen with "SS" and the other one with "D".  
  
  
"Take this" Nanami appeared behind of him and touched his shoulder with a bottle of water. The cold gave him chills on his shoulder. He took the bottle and looked at her. And then he noticed their height difference. She was so small and fragile compared to him.  
  
"Thanks Nanami" he said and drank the bottle in a moment.  
  
"Do you want crepes?" Hinata asked her, almost stating it.  
  
"Yes!" Nanami answered, almost jumping out of happiness. For Hinata, it was weird to see someone so happy just for crepes, but he was glad that she liked the idea. Hinata took her to a small store pretty close to the arcade. It took them 5 minutes walking. It was hot outside and it was not late, so there were tons of people outside. Hinata did not want to sub estimate, but Nanami looked rather clumsy so he tried to stay close to her so she did not get lost.  
  
"What flavor do you want, Nanami?" Hinata asked when it was their turn.  
  
"I will go with chocolate" she said smiling. She seemed so excited over eating crepes...  
  
"Ok then. Two chocolate crepes please" The person attending them served it quickly and they sat at one of the small tables that the store had.  
  
               The store had "cute" decoration everywhere, making Hinata remind him of the restaurant that he works at. Well, this is Akihabara after all.  
  
"Ahh this is not good! Your crepe has more chocolate than mine" Nanami complained. Not really complaining because she was laughing at the statement.  
  
"Do you want some?" Hinata pointed at his crepe and then at her, trying to contain his giggle. She was absolutely cute and she seemed childish being so happy over stuff like that. Nanami took a bite of his crepe looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"This tastes really good!" she said happily and then eating his own. Hinata giggled and looked at her while they were eating.  
  
"Tell me about yourself!" Nanami said with a curious voice, already finishing her crepe when it was just a moment ago that she started. Hinata was surprised by that, and well, he talked a bit about himself.  
  
"Well, I assist to the local college and I live by my own. I work at the restaurant besides the arcade so I can pay my debts. And no, I don't really mind working at a restaurant that seems so girly." he said with a kind of bored voice and Nanami laughed at the last statement.  
  
"What about you?" he asked her, trying to ignore the talk about him.  
  
"Umm... Let's see... I live with my parents but at the same time by my own since they are not at home most of the time. My dad is always working and my mom travels a lot. I assist to the local college too and I used to work but they fired me. I love to play video games and ... I don't know. That's all I think."  
she said while looking the ceiling, like if she was trying to think about what to say next.  
  
"Why did you get fired?" Hinata asked while looking at her. She does not seem like someone who could do something wrong or irresponsible .  
  
"I felt asleep while I was being the cashier and it was not the first time. But tell me who does not when you are standing there, bored. I wanted to go home." she said kind of mad at the memory of them firing her. Hinata could not help it but laugh. He laughed really hard and she looked at him with a confused face.  
  
"I'm sorry about laughing. But that would be so funny." he tried to regain his composure and she giggled too but kind of flustered, trying to look at him angrily but failing.  
  
"Indirect kiss" Nanami said almost like a whisper but Hinata heard it.  
  
"Huh?" Hinata made that sound confusedly.  
  
"I bit your crepe and then you kept eating it. That is an indirect kiss. Or at least that is why I have seen in some games." Nanami said, putting one of her hands under her chin, making her look like if she was thinking about something. Hinata started to blush and looked at her nervously.  
  
"I-indirect kiss?!" Hinata said nervously and Nanami just looked at him, dumb founded. Hinata kept blushing and tried to laugh to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Do you have a PlayStation?" Nanami asked.  
"Yes I do, why?"  
"Give me your PSN ID so we can play together!" Nanami already took her phone out to write Hinata's answer.  
Hinata told her his username and they exchanged PSN ID's.  
  
"By the way Hinata-kun, thanks for today. I really liked everything." Nanami said with a soft voice and blushing a bit, trying not to look at Hinata in the eyes. Hinata kind of blushed too and his voice turned out kind of nervous.  
  
"I-it is nothing. I'm glad that you liked it." he said in return, trying to calm down. After chit chatting for a while about the arcade and DDR, Hinata stood up and paid the bill at the counter.  
  
When they went out of the store and it was already 7pm.  
  
"I have college tomorrow" Hinata said, trying to make conversation again.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Nanami answered quickly. "Do you want to do something else?" Hinata said while putting his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Hmm... I don’t know. What about you?" Nanami said while looking at him, and not noticing that she had a trash can in front of her. Nanami almost fell, but Hinata caught her on time.  
  
"Are you ok? Are you injured?" He asked her, feeling her small body close to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok Hinata-kun" she smiled and Hinata could not help it but smile back at her. He could feel his heart beating really fast.  
  
"Hinata-kun" she said with a soft voice "Hm?"  
  
"Can I hug you?" she asked while blushing. And at that moment, Hinata could feel his heart out of his chest. He could not give an exact answer, and he did not know how he blurted the word "Sure".  
Nanami hugged him and Hinata melt inside. She was so pretty...gorgeous, like an angel.  
  
"Hinata-kun" she said while her face was still on his chest.  
  
"What is it, Nanami?" Hinata said softly.  
  
"Thanks for everything" she said almost like a whisper.  
  
"You are welcome. It is not a big deal." he said while hugging her.  
  
"I like being with you" she said with a serious voice.  
  
"Me too" Hinata honestly replied. She took out the hug and giggled, smiling at Hinata.  
  
"I think we should call it a day then." Nanami said with a bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
"If that is what you want, then it is ok." Hinata said almost with the same expression. He did not want to leave. Nanami looked at him in the eyes and then smiled again.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" he said kind of concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, it is not that late" she said. To Hinata it did not make sense, but he respects it.  
  
"Well then, goodbye Hinata-kun" she said.  
  
"Don't say goodbye, it sounds sad..." Hinata said with a sad expression. He does not like that expression. It gave him bad memories.  
  
“Hmm…” Nanami looked at him confusedly, but did not ask about that. “Well then…” she said while hiding the blush in the cheeks. Hinata looked at her a bit confused; not understanding why was she blushing.  
  
And suddenly, out of nowhere, Nanami gave Hinata a kiss in the cheek.  
Hinata found himself dumb founded, looking at her astonished. Nanami blushed profusely and blurted a “See you” and disappeared, running in the streets before Hinata could even ask her why she did that or say something.  
  
               Hinata then looked at the sky, watching the sunset and smiling to himself. He felt his heart beating so fast, and the memories of this day kept flashing in his mind. And so, Hinata walked home by himself. A moment later, his cellphone vibrated. He received a new message from Nanami. He rapidly unlocked his cellphone, desperate to see the new message.  
  
"I can't wait to see you again!! ＼(^o^)／" He laughed a bit again at her way of writing messages, and answered her back.  
  
"Me too. Have a good night!" And then he locked his phone and his heart was making a symphony of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that person special for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took me almost 3 weeks to upload the new chapter and I'm so sorry about that. I will make it up to you guys :)  
> SFW!  
>  I will edit some typos later, but for now enjoy! ^^

Hinata and Nanami were always communicated. In a way or other, maybe texting or via phone calls, they were always talking. They had a good chemistry even with their differences. Hinata didn't know as much as Nanami about video games or programming, but he tried to listen and give it a chance.

They have not seen each other for ten days. Even when Hinata was always in communication with her, he was starting to miss her.

"Why do I miss her? It is not like I know her from a while ago." Hinata mumbled while trying to sleep, looking at his phone every few minutes waiting for an answer from her. But it was already late-night.   
  
"Maybe I should just go to sleep... Who knows if she already fell asleep" Hinata said with a sad voice and sighed.

Hinata tried to feel comfortable on his bed and closed his eyes. His mind was confused, thoughts about her non-stopping.

His cellphone started to sound really loud. With his vision foggy, Hinata thought that it was the alarm. But then, he noticed that it was a call. Nervously, Hinata picked up the phone without looking at the screen's name.

"Who is it?" Hinata answered with a sleepy voice.   
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up, Hinata-kun! I texted you and since you didn't answer I started to get worried. I'm sorry... Have sweet dreams!"   
  
And how Hinata couldn't recognize the voice in the other line?   
  
"I want to see you" Hinata said confidently. Maybe his sleepiness gave him the confidence to say something like that. Then all he could hear were mumbles, falling asleep.

When he woke up to the sound of his cellphone, this time really being the alarm, he texted Nanami: "What happened last night?"  
His memory was crashed. He remembered about a call, but not about the contents.

Folding his sheets, the thought didn't banish from his mind. But anyway, he had to get ready for college. So he took a quick bath, brushed his teeth and rapidly dressed up, leaving without breakfasting.

He took the train to college since it was not really close to his apartment. At the train, his phone vibrated. Anxiously, he unlocked his phone to see a message from Nanami: "Can we meet?( ^ω^ )??????????"   
  
The excessive usage of interrogative exclamations made him feel a bit nervous, trying to imagine her voice while saying that. Since they talked almost all the time, now it was a bit easier than ten days ago. Even so, she didn't answer his question. And it made him feel even worse.   
  
"Sure" he answered, waiting for her to reply. The boy locked his phone and prepared himself, taking up his backpack since the train was close to the station.

When Hinata arrived at the station, everything proceeded as normal as always. It was 8'o clock and there were tons of people as always. The college was almost in front of the station, so he didn't have to walk that much. But with all the rush of people and areas out or service, the queues and groups of people were getting bigger and bigger. He struggled to move, and finally got out. After a few footsteps, he was already inside the campus.

There were tons of buildings at the college he is studying. Buildings for Humanity, Politics, Natural Sciences and the list is infinite. He went to the Natural Sciences building since his first class is Psychology. Walking through the corridor, he remembered that the class is supposed to begin at 9:00am. He looked up for his cellphone to check the hour, but instead, he saw a new message from Nanami.

"Yay! Now I remembered that we haven't played online for awhile. ；＿；Is it ok if we play together today?"

Hinata smiled at the screen of his cellphone and replied her message.

"I would like to but I don't have internet at home at the moment. My company sucks." He sent the message and almost forgot to check the hour. It was still 8:17am so he sat at a bench close to the building. Not a minute later, the phone vibrated with a new message. Hinata unlocked the cellphone and...

"Can you come over so we can play? Pleeeaase say yes!!"

And now the boy's heart was beating so fast and hard that he could heart his own heartbeats. He could feel his face hot and he kept staring at the screen of the phone, thinking of a way to reply the message.

_What should I do? Yes or No?_

"God please help me! "He said pretty loud, and it was not the greatest moment to do that. Even less when you friend Souda appeared in front of you and is now looking at you dumb founded and worried.

"A-Are you ok?" Souda asked with a joking voice. Now Hinata has to assume the consequences and deal with his friend making fun of him for the rest of the day.

"Y-yes, I'm ok" Hinata said trying to sound as calm as possible but failing. "Hey bro, just tell me what is going on" Souda said, looking sincerely worried for his friend's nervousness.

"Well... We have been friends since high school so why do I have to hide this from you?" The boy took a deep breath and exhaled "There is a girl that is really nice and cute. We have been talking for some time, not that much really. Anyway, she invited me to her house to play PS3. What should I do?!" Hinata said the last sentence with a desperate tone in his voice.

"Make sure to get some condoms with you" Souda said laughing and relaxing on the bench.

"You bastard" Hinata said, trying not to laugh at what his friend said.

"So, do you like college? I mean, this new life?" Souda said, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"It is kind of tricky... I like it but at the same time, we have so much to do and I have 7 years more to go and who know if more." Hinata said sighing heavily and looking at his friend "But I don't want to work at a family restaurant forever, you know." The boy relaxed on the bench and put his arms behind his head, looking at the trees that are covering the view to the sky.

"At least I'm only going for a degree." Souda said, smiling and getting up of the bench.

Hinata remembered that he has not replied the message. "Ok then, no problems. Where is it?"   
  
_If she only knew how I reacted to this..._  
   
Almost immediately, the phone vibrated.   
"YESS!!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ I will text you the address later, I'm in class" she replied and Hinata kept looking at the screen, blushing profusely and giggling. His friend gave him an annoyed look and said almost like I whisper "Well, it can't be helped".

Souda got up from the bench and looked at his friend "Well, it is almost 9:00 so I got to go to my class. See ya later!" He walked away and Hinata followed him, leaving the bench and walking to his classroom.

The class was not boring but it does not keep you attention all the time. Even less when you have some people snoring behind you, falling asleep at class and an old professor talking about his personal life. The clock that was hanged on the wall of the classroom moved so slowly. It was a class of 1 hour and it seemed like if it was a class of 3 hours.

Now he has two hours free until next class. So, he went to the library to lose some time. The boy walked through the different areas of the library, looking for a book that catches his attention. Looking through the book shelves, he saw someone who he wished he didn't have to see.

"Oh, Hi Hinata-kun!" a boy with white hair said while smiling at Hinata. Hinata's eyes couldn't get bigger and he got scared of that guy. He was not a bad person, but at the same time he felt annoyed by him. Especially when it is a boy who is in-love with you and you have politely declined his love confessions tons of times. So, Hinata totally ignored him and walked out of the library. The least that he wanted right now was to talk to the white haired guy.

The boy did not have that much time less anyway, so he decided to take a walk around the campus. It was exciting to him all the kind of people that are at college and the clubs. From the most distinguished student to the one who is always alone, they all have something special.

_Special huh..._  
  
Is 'that' one special to me...?   
  
Hinata checked his cellphone's clock and it was almost time for his next class. He decided to go to the building for his next class.

After 10 minutes later, he was already inside the classroom, waiting for the professor.

3 minutes passed Then 5 more... 10...

"Fuck this"

When the professor was already 15 minutes late, he took his backpack and walked out of the classroom. He forgot to check his text messages, so he skipped a text message from Nanami, saying the direction and the time. The time that the girl decided was 6pm.

The boy texted her: "Do you have 2 controllers?" He kept walking to the train station, still confused if he had to go home first or if he was going to her house instead. The reply to that message would decide.

...  
...  
...

A few passed and he kept looking at his cellphone locked screen while leaning of a wall at the train station. He started to feel impatient, he wanted to know what to do.

And at least she answered. "Yes!" And that settled it. But when he sniffed his shirt... "It seems like I will have to go home first anyway." He felt a bit mad but laughed at himself.

Hinata took the train and then walked back home. He took a short shower and changed his clothes. The boy changed his clothes to jeans and a pale blue shirt with a message in English that he did not really understand but bought it anyway. He closed the apartment's door and walked to Nanami's house. Nanami's house was far from his college, but not from his house at all.

The boy walked to the direction that the girl gave him, shaking a bit out of nervousness. When he finally stood in front of the house, he did not know what to do.

"Should I just knock the door? Maybe call her?"

He kept looking at the door in front of him, taking a deep breath and knocking the door. It did not take long until someone opened the door. And for his luck, or maybe not, it was her.

He tried to avoid looking at her, not because he did not want to, but she looked really cute. She was dressed with a lilac skirt and a white shirt with some character from a video game. Nanami was wearing colorful socks, without shoes, and her hair was kind of messy.   
  
_Damn..._

He blushed profusely and greeted her.   
  
"Hello" he said to sound as calm as possible but his shaky hands were not helping. She smiled, genuinely smiled out of happiness.   
  
"Hello Hinata-kun! Please enter!" Nanami held the door, making motions with her hands telling him to go in. Hinata nodded and obediently did so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW

Hinata took out his shoes and left them at the entrance. As soon as he went inside the house, it hit him.  
  
He was actually at Nanami's house.

Her house was big for a person who is most of the time alone. It felt really heartwarming and pleasurable. It smells nice, like flowers and sweet, and the ambient was relaxing. He felt really comfortable.

Hinata looked at the details, and Nanami noticed. "Take a sit" she cheerfully said while guiding him to the sofa that had the controllers and everything ready to play. Some snacks were randomly mixed at the kitchen's table.

Nanami held the boys arm and basically obligated him to sit at the sofa. She gave him a controller and immediately she took her own.

Immediately, the boy recognized something.  
  
"This is not the PlayStation's controller..." Hinata looked in front of him.  
  
"This is a Nintendo 64 controller and that is the console... Not that that is bad but were we not supposed to play PS3?"  
  
Nanami looked kind of sad when he saw the confused face of the boy.  
  
She embarrassingly looked at the floor and said "I-I thought that it would be fun to play Mario Kart 64 with you. But... If you don't want to then I will be right back. I'm sorry Hinata-kun."  
  
She was standing up when Hinata took her by her arm, strongly but not enough to mark her or hurt her.

"I said that out of curiosity. I will play whatever makes you happy" Hinata smiled at her and petted her head.

The small girl blushed and smiled back at him, relieved. "I'm glad. Then lets start!"

Nanami blew the cassette of the video game and inserted it in the console. It worked smoothly considering how old it should be.

The graphics, obviously, are not even compared to the games nowadays. But still, it doesn't mean that it is not a good game.

Since Nanami is Player 1, she chose the Grand Prix and her character is Yoshi. Hinata, as the average guy he is, selected Mario.

"Are you ready?" said Nanami mischievously. "Of course!" Hinata said while messing her hair, which made her puff her cheeks and move his hand away while focusing on the game.

The girl managed the controller perfectly. Her fingers moved fast but smoothly at the pace of the game. It was nothing new for Hinata that Nanami won several times.

The girl focused so much on the game that she forgot that she was leaning to Hinata's chest. The smell of Nanami, her warmness, her soft-looking skin tempted him. His heart was racing really fast and he hoped that the girl didn't notice that. She was so cute that he wanted to do so many thing from cuddling to-

"Hinata kun! Look out!" Nanami yelled panicking, good thing that that happened and distracted Hinata's thoughts. He was so distracted that he has fallen tons of times at the galaxy in the Rainbow Road.

But Hinata won one race. Good luck seemed to took his side for a moment and the girl looked frustrated for that.

Nanami was, obviously, leading the 1st position. But Hinata got a Blue Turtle since he was at the 6th position, but not that far from Nanami. He used it, and it hit Nanami, and the explosion took away two more characters. The boy moved rapidly and passed her. They were already close to the end, so Hinata won.

When they already played 5 races, Nanami stood up and played with Hinata's hair for a moment, messing it and then walking to the kitchen's table. She them looked at the mess of snacks that she took for them and glared at Hinata.

"W-What do you want?" she asked smirking while looking for something for her to eat.

     Hinata laughed under his breath and told her: "Why don't we cook something?" he said with a curious voice and the girl laughed, blushing and saying with a cute, low voice: "The truth is that... I don't know how to cook" Nanami said embarrassed, looking at the floor. Hinata smirked and petted her hair. "Don't worry about that. Just do as I say ok?" the boy said, smiling at her.

Nanami gave the boy permission and he opened the fridge just to found....

Snacks. Juice, chips, cookies, etc. No eggs, nothing that you could cook. Just junk food.

     He sighed and closed the fridge's door. The boy then looked at Nanami and said: "Well... We are going out" the boy said, laughing a bit inside and turning off the console. "Where are we going?" Nanami said nervously. "You will see" Hinata answered and walked to the entrance, looking for his and Nanami's shoes. The girl looked at him dumbfounded, but she followed his lead.

Hinata walked with her to the supermarket. Nanami laughed when he saw the supermarket in front of them and Hinata taking the shopping car.

"You look so funny!" she said while pointing at him. Hinata felt a bit annoyed at her laugh, but at the same time he felt satisfied with the fact that he can make her smile.  
  
 _I would love to see that smile forever_

Hinata smiled at her and moved, looking for the ingredients that were necessary for the dinner. He decided that they were going to make spaghettis, but he hasn't told her yet.

Nanami kept asking Hinata what was he doing and about stuff that they saw at the supermarket, but he didn't answer anything related to the dinner.

Hinata asked Nanami to bring Orange Juice, and so she walked away and Hinata kept putting all the stuff in the car before she came back. "This can't be that hard for her to cook" Hinata thought while looking for tomatoes. Just when he packed them, Nanami appeared with the juice and Hinata quickly put the tomatoes in the car. "Thanks Nanami" he smiled at her and she looked at him a bit annoyed. "What are we going to do?" she asked with an impatient voice. The boy smirked and told her: "Just wait a little more" while they walked to the cashier.

    They got out of the supermarket and walked back to Nanami's house. "By the way, Nanami" Hinata said while clearing his throat. "What is it?" she replied. "When are your parents coming back? Is it okay that I'm at your home? I mean, it is almost 9pm" Hinata said curiously, a bit worried at the fact. "They are not coming back until midnight or tomorrow. Both of them are working out of the city" Nanami replied naturally. It seems like she is already accustomed to being alone. The boy felt a bit sad. He lived alone, but it was because of his relationship with his parents and not because they were out all the time. They traveled a lot, but if not always then most of the time Hinata was there.

     Nanami kept looking at the sky with curious eyes. "I like to watch the sky. It always looks so pretty" Nanami stated and the Hinata looked at the sky too, noticing that is was kind of dark. The moon was waning half. The sky was not starry at all. "But it doesn't look that 'pretty' tonight" Hinata said a bit confused by the statement of the girl. "It always is" Nanami said while smiling at Hinata. Hinata smiled back at her and kept walking.

When they arrived, Hinata took his shoes at the entrance and Nanami too. Hinata held Nanami's hand and leaded her to the kitchen, just in case that she tried to evade it.

Hinata took out all the kitchen supplies that they will need like the casserole, spoons, etc.

"Ok Nanami, open that bag and then the green, long box. Take some spaghetti out of there" Hinata said to the girl with a demanding voice while taking out aprons from the other bag.

He took a deep breath and moved to the girl with an apron for her. He approached her from behind and put the apron for her, tying it and ignoring his heartbeat.

_She looks really cute_

He gave her a white apron with cute cupcake designs since he didn't find anything game related. But still, at least for him, it suited her.

Nanami looked at him blushing and blurting: "T-Thanks" as she opened the box.  
  
She took some spaghetti, almost breaking them, and looked at Hinata.  
  
"I...don't want you to get dirty" Hinata said while indicating her to quit some of the spaghetti.  
  
Nanami looked at him profusely but then switched back to looking at the casserole.

"Now what?" she asked. "Ok put it in the casserole and fill it with water" the boy replied while washing the tomatoes that he bought for the sauce. The girl shared the sink with him, one of her breasts touching the boy's shoulder.   
  
 _Ignore it Hinata Hajime, fuck._  
  
Hinata tried to dissimulate and move to the table to cut the tomatoes.

Hinata looked at the girl and, by now, it seems that everything is fine.

"Now put it in the stove and wait for it to boil" Hinata said to her while getting the beef out to prepare it.

Time passed and the food was ready. It took them a lot of time since Nanami was clumsy with the measurements, and good thing that Hinata bought her an apron.

They sat at the chairs of the kitchen and ate the spaghetti. Nanami was kind of clumsy with the fork.  
  
"Nanami, you need to put the fork and then spin it" said Hinata while trying to teach her.  
  
"Have you ever eat this before?"  
  
"Yes but with chopsticks" Nanami said with a neutral voice and Hinata had to try not to laugh.  
  
"You eat ramen with chopsticks but not spaghetti" the boy said while looking at her.


End file.
